


homemade

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Christmas Fluff, F/M, handmade gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Despite the stigma about Christmas only being for couples, Tohru decides to give gifts to all of her friends.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	homemade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Furuba secret Santa exchange! 
> 
> My recipient asked for Christmas fluff Kyoru but this is more the canon-tenderness just before they get together... still, I hope that people enjoy it :)
> 
> My main tumblr - gaymirajane   
> My Furuba tumblr - hatsuharuwu

Tohru was truly at a loss. She knew that Christmas was not a big deal really, and that it would make more sense to save time and money for the New Year’s celebrations, but it had been such a strange year… she wanted to make it special. 

“You do realise that Christmas is for couples?” Arisa had asked, raising her thin brow, but then she stopped in her track, expression turning forlorn. “Unless you already have a boyfriend?” 

“N-no! Of course not!” Tohru felt her face ignite under Saki’s intense gaze, but the black-haired woman gave a sigh of relief, placing her hand on Arisa’s wrist.

“Tohru’s waves have not changed, Arisa. She is telling the truth.”

It was sweet, having friends who cared for her as much as Saki and Arisa did, and Tohru was endlessly grateful for them. After her mother had died, the loneliness was almost crippling, and without her friends it would have been difficult for Tohru to pull herself from that rut. 

“I was going to get something for you both as well.” Tohru smiled shyly, taking both of her friends by the hand. “I know that Christmas is for lovers, but love comes in many different forms. I love you both very much.” Tohru paused, cautious about how to begin. “And I am grateful for all that the Sohmas have done for me, too. So I want to give back, if i can.” 

Arisa was already near tears, and Saki had closed her eyes, leaning in to Tohru’s touch.

“I think that is a wonderful sentiment, Tohru.” 

* * *

Her friends were easy; Arisa needed a new face mask for the winter, and after complaining that her current one was falling apart Tohru had decided to buy one for her friend. The one which she had chosen was plain black, but Tohru had embroidered a small red butterfly in the bottom left corner. It was not just her who missed her mother, after all. Whilst purchasing the mask, Tohru had found a sheet of black silk, and could not resist it. She added lace trimmings and a purple embroidered pattern, making a shawl which she would give to Saki.

The Sohmas, however, were a little more difficult. When Tohru asked Shigure what he wanted most, he had replied with,

“Better sales.” 

And then disappeared into his room for a few days. Doing all she could, Tohru had pre-ordered Shigure’s next novel and kept the receipt in the hopes that it would make him happy. Momiji had earmuffs with rabbit ears, Ayame a handkerchief which Tohru had made herself, and Kisa and Hiro both had been bought an assortment of sweets. Hatori had a coupon for the coffee house which Tohru knew that he frequented, and for Hatsuharu Tohru had repurposed old chain into a necklace. She did not know if she would see Kagura, but just in case Tohru had bought her a cat pendant. She was confident that Kagura would like that. And Ritsu… well, Tohru did not know her well, but a bag of lavender to calm Ritsu’s nerves seemed appropriate. 

She was not confident enough to get anything for Akito; staying out of his way would be gift enough, Tohru thought as a shudder passed through her. 

For Yuki, Tohru had done her research and picked a selection of seeds which would be compatible with the upcoming weather. For the most part, Yuki preferred sweet food. That could be difficult when Kyo preferred savoury, so Tohru always tried to maintain a balance between them both. 

And that was where her ideas ended. Kyo always said that he did not want anything, that Christmas and New Year was stupid, but that did not help her at all. Even if he felt that way, and Tohru did not think that he did in his heart, she had to give him something, because he was so important to her. 

Tohru watched as Kyo stepped outside, zipped up his jacket until it overlapped with his chin, and stuffed his hands into the pockets. Everyone said that it was the true form of the cat which hated the rain and the cold, but Tohru liked to think of it as uniquely Kyo. That way, it made her smile, and as she watched him Tohru was struck with an idea. It would be difficult, of course, but it could work. She could make it work. 

Gathering her supplies, Tohru spent the time where she was not working or doing chores around the house in her room. Yuki would knock and check that she was okay, and Tohru would scramble to cover her work, reassuring him that she was fine. Sometimes, Kyo paused outside of her room, and she did not dwell on how she had learned what his footing sounded like on the wooden slats. His steps were heavier than Yuki’s and Shigure’s, which both sounded the same to her. She did not dwell on that fact, either. 

Instead, Tohru focused on what she was trying to accomplish, marking down each day which passed as an opportunity to create. When the preparations for New Year began, she was concerned that maybe she would not finish on time, but a couple nights with less sleep than usual were nothing that Tohru could not handle. Kyo’s gift was the most complex, and had taken the longest out of them all to achieve, but the thought of seeing his awkward smile made her chest warm. It made every stress she faced worth it. 

* * *

“Happy Christmas, Tohru.” 

Tohru was awake already, preparing breakfast in the kitchen. The day had barely broken but she was simply too excited to sleep. Christmas Eve had been spent perfecting Kyo’s gift and then wrapping them all in tissue paper and ribbon. Tohru was pleased with her work, but more importantly she knew that the people she cared for would be glad to receive them, and that made Tohru the happiest of all. 

She dropped the riceball onto the table, offering Shigure a wide smile,

“Shigure-san! I did not expect you to be up so soon.” 

It came out ruder than Tohru expected, and her face flushed, lips stammering to explain, but the man simply laughed her off, pouring himself a large mug of black coffee.

“I haven’t been to sleep yet. I only came in her to refuel and then it’s back to work.” For someone like Shigure, who was always eccentric, it was difficult to tell when he was drunk or deprived from sleep. At this point, Tohru did not like to ask. 

“I’ll leave food in the fridge for you.” 

“My Christmas angel.” 

He tipped his cup at her and then shuffled back into his room.

“Happy Christmas.” Tohru whispered under her breath. She would tell him properly later, and explain why he did not have a gift, per say. But for now he looked as though he needed sleep more than he needed her festive cheer, and Tohru did not want to bother him. 

So she carried on with the food, pickled plums and mackerel and miso soup, trying to incorporate as many of Kyo and Yuki’s favourites as she could. 

To her surprise, Yuki was the next to surface. He staggered into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and confused, but his features brightened slightly when he saw her there. 

“Honda-san is awake early today.” 

“I could say the same to Yuki-kun.” She teased, offering him some rice. “Happy Christmas.” 

“And to you.” 

As Yuki ate, Tohru pulled his gift out from inside one of the cupboards. His face went pink, eyes darting between Tohru’s face and the perfectly wrapped parcel in her hands. 

“Honda-san, is that..?” 

“I know that Christmas is not usually a day for gifts,” She interrupted, feeling warmth spread across her own face and neck. “But I’m so very grateful to you all, and preparing a New Year’s feast did not seem enough to show that.” 

Yuki’s gaze softened, and Tohru wondered what he thought about when he looked at her like that. She had noticed it on Arisa and Saki before as well, and hoped that it was a sign that her and Yuki were becoming even better friends. 

“Thank you, Honda-san.” 

He took the gift, unwrapping it slowly, as though it was the most precious thing in the world. And then Tohru remembered what Yuki had said about his mother, and wondered when the last time he had received a gift was. Her eyes watered, and she turned to chop some more vegetables, not wanting to draw attention to the sadness which had just overcome her.

“Honda-san, these are perfect! I’ve been wanting to try many of these before, but I didn’t know if I would be able to keep them alive.” Yuki sounded genuinely delighted, and that almost made the sorrow dissipate. 

“I believe that you can, Yuki-kun.” 

She smiled at him, wishing that she could offer him a hug as well, but they only seemed to make the zodiac members feel worse. Besides Momiji, of course. 

Their eyes met, and Tohru was at a loss. Sometimes she struggled with what to say to Yuki, maybe because she had spent so long thinking that he was an unattainable prince or maybe because she now only believed the latter half to be true. Either way, Tohru cleared her throat and turned down the heat on another batch of soup. 

“Have you any plans today?” 

And with that simple question, all of Yuki’s cheer vanished.

“I’m being coerced into shopping with my brother.” He sighed, resting his head in his hands and then falling flat against the table. Tohru would have laughed, had he not looked so pitiful. 

“I’m going out with Hana-chan and Uo-chan too.” Her vibrancy did not seem to help Yuki, so instead Tohru placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure that you and Ayame-san will have fun.” 

Yuki looked at her incredulously,

“You have met my brother, Honda-san.” 

She nodded sympathetically, knowing how Ayame’s presence can take a toll on his younger brother. Still, she was glad to see them spending time together, even if it was not entirely willingly on Yuki’s behalf. 

“Actually, I’m going to head out now.” Yuki stood with a groan, stretching his limbs above his head and yawning. “I don’t want to risk my brother turning up here. It’s too early for his and Shigure’s nonsense.” 

Before he left, Yuki gave Tohru a genuine smile, one she did not see often which made his eyes shine and face seem younger, somehow. She understood why the girls at school liked him so much, especially in moments like these. 

“Have a great day, Honda-san. I look forward to maintaining the secret base with you.” And with that he left. 

Tohru was buzzing her heart racing from how well received Yuki’s gift was but also with the nerves that Kyo might dislike his. He had always been harder for Tohru to read, but that just made her more determined to try. 

She did not know why he disliked this season so much, but Tohru had learnt that most things could be traced back to Akito, or his parents, and then it just seemed better not to ask. Or less painful for Kyo at least. 

Maybe it would be better if she had not made him anything at all. The last thing Tohru wanted to do was upset Kyo of all people, and if her actions brought him sadness then she would genuinely be at a loss. Her gift had taken so long to make, but Tohru was genuinely considering throwing it away, just on the off-chance that it would make Kyo happier. 

By the time he came into the kitchen, Tohru had managed to set herself on edge so much that the sheer sight of him almost made her burst into tears. She had not yet made a decision about his gift, was holding it in her hands and staring at it as though her gaze alone could make it disappear. 

“Good morn- why are you crying?” 

She clutched his present to her chest, turning away from him so quickly that she almost fell in the process. Kyo reached out to her, but then his hand became a fist at the last moment, and he sighed in frustration. The curse was always there, an echo which proved the distance between them. 

“It’s Christmas today.” She took a shaky breath, holding back the tears even though she knew that Kyo had seen them. 

“So? Happy Christmas?” He tried, and that just made Tohru wanted to cry more.

Kyo was awkward, and sweet, and she wanted nothing else but to make him happy. 

“I made you a present, even though you said that you didn’t want one, and I thought that that would be okay but then I thought that it might upset you so I didn’t know if I should just get rid of it but then you came in and I still have it so you can have it if you want it but if you don’t I understand and-” 

“You made something… for me?” Kyo was taken aback, appearing just behind her, one hand hovering over her shoulder before falling back to his side. 

Tohru nodded, blushing furiously. Something about admitting that when Kyo was stood so close almost made Tohru forget how apprehensive she was. He was a balmy presence on her mind, and when he reached around her waist to take the present from her, she almost gasped at how their skin almost touched. 

“Is this it?” 

“Yeah.” She squeaked, turning only to watch him rip open the tissue paper. 

When the present was unwrapped, Kyo stared at it, and Tohru was unsurprised when he did not react. He had never been good at expressing emotions, especially positive ones. All she could do was take it as a good sign, proof that he did not entirely hate it. 

“A scarf?” Kyo’s voice was small, and if it trembled then Tohru pretended not to notice. 

“Well you don’t like the cold, even though you go jogging every morning.” Tohru ran her hand along the fabric, trying not to meet Kyo’s gaze. “I see you with your jacket zipped up but never with a scarf so I thought… it might help.” 

“You made this?” He seemed disbelieving, shocked to the point where he could barely form sentences. A redness was creeping from behind his ears and down his cheeks, a reflection of Tohru’s own embarrassment. 

She hummed quietly. 

“I knitted it. It’s a tight knit so should keep the cold out.” 

When making the scarf, Tohru had opted to sew both ends together, creating a loop of fabric. That was the fashion for men as she understood it, and had hoped that it would make Kyo like it more. She had also opted for a pale blue, mostly because Kyo seemed to like the colour, but when Kyo pulled it over his head in one smooth motion, Tohru could appreciate how nicely the colour contrasted his hair and eyes. The blue made the orange seem more vibrant, caused flecks of gold to protrude from the brown, and Tohru knew then that she would never tire of the sheer beauty of him. 

“Thank you.” Kyo mumbled, pulling the scarf over his mouth and cheeks, but Tohru could still see the blush beneath, and the joy she felt was so acute that Tohru wondered if her heart could stop from it. 

“You’re welcome, Kyo-kun.” 

Nothing else mattered today, not now that Kyo seemed so pleased with her gift. It had taken hours of her life, but Tohru would gladly given them again if only to see Kyo happy. 

“I’m going to meet Sensei.” He walked away rigidly, as though his limbs were a foreign accessory, and Tohru recognised that as a unique sign of his embarrassment.

“Have fun, Kyo-kun.” She said softly. 

When at the door, Kyo paused. One hand held onto the frame, the other clutched at his scarf. 

“Tohru?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Happy Christmas.” 

He left then, and Tohru felt tears prickle once more, a mixture of relief and bliss and something else, something which she could not label yet; simply was not ready to.

But if a little spark of happiness sent fireworks across her chest every time he wore her scarf, and if that blossomed to a wildfire when he simply entered a room, then who was Tohru to stop it? Nature was taking its course, and as long as Kyo was happy to be by her side then she would keep him there for as long as time would allow. 

  
  
  



End file.
